narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjo Hiruzen
"Never lose your composure in the presence of your enemy" ~Sanjo Hiruzen '' , |classification=Jonin |species=Human |gender= |blood type=B |birthdate= |age=23 |height-part1=189.5 cm |weight-part1=70.5 kg |ninja registration=302956 |academy age=9 |chunnin prom. Age=11 |jonnin prom. Age=16 |nature type=Fire Release~ primary, Earth Release |affiliations=Konohagakure Land of Fire |teams=Team Shikamaru |occupations=Shinobi |relationship= Jin Hiruzen ~father |home country=Land of Fire |Jutsu=Release: Big Flame Bullet] Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet Fire Sealing Method Rasengan Earth Clone Technique Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Earth Release: Earth Flow River Earth Release: Earth Style Wall Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile Roof Tile Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Flying Thunder God Technique Space-Time Barrier Summoning Technique (Toads) shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Barrier: Dome Method Formation Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison Chakra-Suppressing Seal Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld chidori}} THIS PAGE IS DUE FOR REVISION AND IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Sanjo Hiruzen( 三条蒜山 Hiruzen Sanjo) is a Konoha shinobi and Jonin rank ninja. As a result of his massive mastery of ninjutsu (without a kekkei genkai) and other shinobi arts Sanjo is considered one of the most powerful shinobi of his generation and is occasionally called the best of his generation by elder shinobi. Though young Sanjo is legendary and is respected by all shinobi in and out of his village, he is fear as "Konoha's Fire Dragon"(ファイアードラゴン) largely due his fire justu prowess. Because of his abilities and loyalty to the Leaf, he is considered one of the best konoha shinobi. Appearance Sanjo is tall and lean and always has a calm expression on his face, also he has a light muscular build. Sanjo has White hair and has green eyes. He wears the standard jonin uniform. Personality Calm,cool and collected describes Sanjo perfectly, no matter the situation he always has a calm demanour. Sanjo is a person who does not let thing bother him at all and he tries to always keep his cool. Sanjo ever since he was young has always been analytical and clever in the things he did, he is also a shrewd person and never does things without reason. Sanjo also has an undying love for his village and comrades alike, he believes that " A shinobi should cherish the times with his comrades when he can because death waits for no one" this incentive to protect his fellow shinobi is a basis of Sanjo's Will of Fire. The one fault that Sanjo has is that in the morning his temper can flare due to him not being a morning person. Also Sanjo exhibits a vast knowledge of the shinobi world, be well informed on the famous shinobi enemy and allies alike Background Though he is only 23 he has had an very eventful life.Sanjo comes from a middle class merchant family, neither of his parents are shinobi and none of his relatives are either, Sanjo is a first generation shinobi. From the minute he stepped into the academy at age 5 his teachers recognized him as something special, he was hailed a rare genius who rarely needed help from his teachers but still sought guidance in advanced lessons. As a child he was extremely intelligent, gifted, and clever and many of his teachers called him "the ideal student", when asked what he wanted to do Sanjo loudly and with great pride said "to become an excellent shinobi and maybe one day a great hokage". At age 9 he graduated from the academy and was set under the tutelage of Shikamaru Nara, a legendary shinobi of great power and influence, also with two other genin. From the get go of their training Shikamaru noticed the immense talent of Sanjo occasionally calling him an "impressive brat". During their training Sanjo had little patience for trivial techniques wanting to learned advanced moves already but Shikamaru scolded him for his lack of patience saying patience was key to success as a ninja. As they got older, shikamaru refered to Sanjo as "a genius beyond measure". Later on Sanjo would be promoted to chunnin at 11 easily passing through the exam, from here is where he would begin his amazing life as a great ninja. Between learning jutsu and missions Sanjo would always make time to both hang out with his sensei and spend time with his parents. Later on for a year he would serve in the ANBU becoming a captain after only 4 months but would resign due to the depressing nature of being an ANBU. Around this time the 5th shinobi war broke out and lasted over 4 years of non stop blood shed between two sides of allied shinobi( Konoha,Suna,Kumo vs Iwa,Kiri,Waterfall, Sound). In this war Sanjo would rise to fame as Konoha's Fire Dragon and word of his legendary exploits and feats would reach around the shinobi world making the war a turning point Sanjo Hiruzen's life. Also around this time period Sanjo gained the ability to summon the frogs of Myoboku. Abilities Sanjo is a shinobi of immense strength and feared by many people even those of equal power due to his amazing power, Sanjo's strongest area is ninjutsu knowing over 800 jutsu and more to come. Sanjo is very highly skilled in weaponry techniques as well as taijutsu. Though he is thin Sanjo has great brute strength and his taijutsu is of an elite class. Sanjo also has great speed for which he constantly uses to his advantage, Sanjo is known for finishing things quickly not wanting to draw battles out. In spite of his great power, Sanjo has little skill in the art of genjutsu making it weakness if he were put against a powerful genjutsu user. intelligence Sanjo is well known for his intelligence and cleverness, being a genius who shined among the rest he would use his intellect to get through rough missions. Sanjo's intellect was so impressive that he learned the rasengan in 2 days a feat never seen before. Though he has never beaten his Sensei(Shikamaru) in shogi he is talented in the game and uses his analytical skills in the games as well as on the battle field. Thanks to his analytical and intellectual prowess he has learned the flying thunder god technique and is near mastering it. Summonings Sanjo has the ability to summon frogs to aide him in battle and has used them in battle on many occasions in his life. ---- Quotes *"Never draw a battle out, if you do it will bite you in the a**"- Sanjo *''"We shinobi are pillars who support the leaf in anyway we can"'' *''"Never put the mission above your comrades"'' ---- Trivia *Sanjo's idols are Minato Namikaze and Hiruzen Sarutobi because of their loyalty to their village in times of great distress. *Sanjo's wish is to fight Naruto. *Sanjo left the ANBU because he found it depressing. *Sanjo has completed 1,121 official missions in total: 80 D-rank, 190 C-rank, 511 B-rank, 268 A-rank, 72 S-rank. *Sanjo's favorite food is sushi and ramen. *Sanjo's desires to beat Shikamaru Nara at shogi. *Sanjo has little talent in Genjutsu, essentially against powerful genjutsu he would have a hard time